


Dessert Before Dinner

by feraldandelion



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Frotting, Hanky panky, M/M, Smut, i cant write ain for shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feraldandelion/pseuds/feraldandelion
Summary: A continuation of Snack Time.Add really just skipped dinner and went right for dessert.
Relationships: Doom Bringer/Bluhen, Edward "Add" Grenore/Ainchase Ishmael





	Dessert Before Dinner

Add watches lazily as Ain continues to chop veggies and preps the stew. As Ain moves about, the scientist’s eyes keep studying his movements: the soft way he breathes, the gentle, fluid motion as he goes about his tasks, the way his apron strings around his neck shift. Magenta eyes follow every micro movement of the angel’s body, growing hungrier and hungrier as the moments drag on. Add isn’t known to be a patient man, but some science requires patience. So does waiting for the right moment to strike.

His attention shifts to dotting the angel’s soft skin with kisses, his arms wrapping a touch tighter around that slender waist. Naturally, Ain’s deviously innocent smile returns to his face. The angel knows better than to tantalize the scientist with such an opportunity and further make him wait for it. An angelic hum is Add’s only warning as his hands grab hips; his warning to the angel. It’s a dance they often perform with each other. Daring each other, testing each other, playing with each other. It’s no fun if Add has all the control, despite his enjoyment of making the false priest utter jelly in his grasp.

Red marks of passion begin blooming upon Blühen’s neck and shoulder, hands firmly holding him in place as Add presses into his backside. A small gasp slips from angelic lips, heat prickling up his body from feeling his rock hard partner against him. Yet a smile persists on the angel’s lips as he wiggles out of his partner’s grasp to add the last of the ingredients into the pot. Piercing eyes never leave him as he stirs the contents, adding spices and taste testing until just right. He would offer Add a taste but... he won’t be that cruel; this time~

For a moment, the two stare at each other. The false priest with his infuriating yet infatuating sly smile, and the mad scientist with a devilish smirk.

Ain approaches him, his arms wrapping around his neck, Add’s arms around his waist and lifting him up. Mouths come together ungracefully in need and hunger before becoming passionate and loving as the hunger is filled. The angel can’t help but giggle in glee. Once satisfied for the moment, they part with foreheads resting upon each other, swollen smiles on their faces. Add continues to pepper kisses over his darling’s face as he places him down on the counter. The cold surface makes Ain shiver for a moment, but that will change rather quickly with the rising heat from within.

The apron strings around his neck are easily untied, shivering in response to hands palming exposed erect nipples. “Ahh...~” Ain arches up into the touch, letting the pleasure take over him, holding Add tighter to stabilize himself. All the while, Add is finishing marking the other side of the false priest’s neck and shoulder, rubbing and teasing perked buds ripe for the plucking. He recaptures the celestial’s lips in a deep kiss as his hands slither down his exposed torso, landing on delicious thighs. He begins kneading and lightly grazing his nails against the other’s skin, sending more shivers through the angel.

Another moan escapes and the scientist is given more access as Ain opens his legs to accommodate those hands. His mouth leaves the other as it travels downward as well, kissing and sucking on a nipple. Celestial hands grasp and curl in white locks, desperate to hold on while he’s loved fully and entirely. His legs fully open, grabbing Add’s face to hide his own in the other’s neck. Add only smiles softly before kissing the side of his head, reassuring him gently by holding him.

Then, the brawler’s hands come between them to release his zipper, grunting in relief. He pulls Ain closer to him, his legs wrapped around him as he takes both of their cocks in hand. He begins slowly stroking them, languid and soft. Add groans in satisfaction while Ain moans in pleasure. Being methodical for Ain’s sake, Add keeps the soft rhythm going before slowly increasing the speed a bit. Blühen needs to be delicately loved, and while Doom Bringer is the least delicate of all, he has surprised the angel again and again with how delicate he can be when he wants to be.

_“Ohh... Add...-!”_

The angel bucks into him, pressing his face into the other’s. The brawler takes the opportunity to go back to kissing his lover, masking their voices as he pleasures them, bucking into his hand while he strokes them both. It isn’t long before they’re both panting and whining, climbing closer and closer to the edge. Their pleasure spills over as they cum one after the other, leaning on each other for stability as they regain their senses and enjoy the mess of it all.

Add places small kisses on Ain’s cheek until their lips meet in a loving embrace. They both wear a soft (if not slightly fatigued) smile as their foreheads touch, and they drink in the blissful state of their love. They kiss once more before the brawler takes the celestial bridal style to the bathroom for a much needed relaxing bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late Valentine's Day to my lovely partner.
> 
> I wrote the original piece three years ago, so I'm super rusty with writing ghghghgnghng


End file.
